Episode 383
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = Filler | eyecatcher = Luffy - Franky | rating = 6.8 | rank = 4 | filler = true }} "The Great Treasure Contest! Collapse! Spa Island" is the 383rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Lina reveals that she has searched all over the ship, Luffy decides to destroy the ship in order to find Sayo. The Straw Hat Pirates manage to defeat Doran's men, but Doran unveils a large cannon and aims it at Sayo. Sayo tells Lina that their father truly cared for them and she believed that his research would bear fruit, and left in order to protect them from his pursuers. The Straw Hat Pirates manage to rescue Sayo and destroy Spa Island, and notice that the X on Lina's father's map pointed to an X-shaped underwater volcano opening beneath the island. Several days later, Sayo and Lina complete the gem and send it to the Straw Hat Pirates, but as candy rain falls on the Sunny, Luffy accidentally loses it. Long Summary The Straw Hats realize that Spa Island was just a sham. Doran is revealed to be collaborating with Foxy to get the secret ingredient for the gem. Lina has searched everywhere, but can't find any sign of Sayo. She pleads with Luffy to save her sister as he wants to see the gem. Luffy wishes to wreck Spa Island, much to the crew's protest. Zoro agrees to the plan. Luffy tells Franky to take care of the Sunny, while the crew begin to wreck the island-ship, causing flooding in multiple area and also fighting through Doran's henchmen. Angered, Doran reveals a massive cannon and shows Sayo tied up on the roof and in the cannon's range. Doran then demonstrates his cannon's firepower leaving Sayo at the greedy owner's mercy. He demands the notebook be handed to him unless Doran executes Sayo. Desperate, Sayo insists on Lina to complete their father's research and make the gem that would save their village. Lina thinks back on how her father hasn't come home from work. Their father soon arrived to see a cake made for him. He also shows 30 year old shells that could prove useful in his research. He also ate the cake, but the heat from the sun made it go back, so he collapsed. Their father also told that Lina was determined to hold a birthday party for him. As their father left, he didn't want greedy men to take his work. Lina and her father once did clover-leaf hunting. Lina then realizes she very well forgot about her clover-leaf and refuses to surrender the notebook to Doran. Robin uses Seis Fleur to hold the greedy entrepreneur down, then Usopp shoots a Special Tobasco Star to heat up his mouth. Nami and Chopper race to rescue Sayo, but find the lock needs a key. Then, Zoro cuts through the cannon with a Great Buddha Slayer and frees Sayo. Brook relaxes while he is admonished by Usopp. Desperate, Doran releases the ship's ballast and tries to blast Luffy, but he dodges, goes into Third Gear and bashes a Gigante Axe onto the cannon, defeating the corrupt Doran and splitting Spa island in two. Porshe wakes Foxy up while the Thousand Sunny sales away. Lina then catches Luffy as he tells how he forgot the side effects of Third Gear. While in the water, Lina spots a big X as Sanji carries them out. The X that Rina found is an underwater volcano. In the sky, a round rainbow forms, leaving the crew astonished. They soon learn the Round-Rainbow is the gem of the sea. Doran swims away from Foxy who is giving chase. Days later, Nukky flies in using a bird form to give a message from Lina of how they made a special cake and were successful in their experiment. Luffy observes the gem and a candy rain falls. During the rainfall, Luffy loses the gem. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This episode does not feature an opening narration. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 383 de:Otakara Daisōdatsusen Hōkai! Spa Island-gō